Pepper grinders of the type that employs a pair of co-axial inner and outer grinders as the grinding mechanism typically incorporate a turning knob for operating the grinding mechanism to provide a rotary grinding action. Such grinders require both hands for operation and this can be cumbersome on occasion, though grinding mechanisms of this type work most effectively.
There are also features that permit adjustment of the grinding size. The grinding mechanisms of relatively more sophisticated pepper grinders are usually adjustable so as to provide different grinding sizes. In a known construction of the rotary grinding type, the adjustment is enabled by a disc that can be turned like a dial by its rim, which is however inconvenient to use.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate one of more of these problems or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved condiment grinder.